Leaving Her Was Hard, Forgetting Her Will Be Impossible
by BrittanaPlusHeyaEqualsLove
Summary: Santana joins the army after Brittany blows her off. Brittany never shows up at the auditorium to give Santana the extra push to go to New York and follow her dreams. Santana has to accept the fact that she's too late, Brittany's with Sam. Game Over. Will she able to forget about the blonde? More importantly, will Brittany let her? Brittana.


**A/N**: I have NO idea where this story came from. I just wrote it out of the blue. I wanted to write one about Santana joining the army, so here it is. I'm sorry if it sucks.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Where is she? She was supposed to be here an hour ago. Stupid Trouty Mouth. Out of all people she chose him. I mean, I would still be jealous if she was dating anyone, but Trouty, really?

Shit. What if she chose him? She can't choose him. I'm the one who's in love with her. He doesn't deserve her. Not that I do. I'm the idiot who broke up with her. God, this is all my fault. I even told her it was okay to see other people. What was I thinking?

You know what? I don't deserve her. She is way too good for me. I shouldn't have come back. It was a mistake. I thought she was still mine even though I broke up with her. What kind of dumbass thinks that?

I have to get away from Lima. Away from Brittany. Not that I want to. But where will I go? I'm definitely not going back to that Louisville. Definitely not that My mom did give me that money to go to New York? Nah. I wouldn't have anything to do. I mean, I know I got the talent and all, but I am not going wasting my time looking for some shitty job that I could get here and Lima. And I am NOT going to go live with 'Gay Berry' and 'Lady Lips'. Hmmmm... I did here that Finn joined the army. I guess that wouldn't be too bad as long as 'Hamburglar Finn' doesn't come back.

That idea isn't half bad. Finn was in the army and I am way tougher than him. I would also look pretty hot in the uniform, even if it is camo. And if anyone aimed open fire on me, I would go all Lima Heights on their sorry asses.

I've made my decision and that's final.

I walked out of the auditorium and was making my way out of Mckinley when I was stopped by, the one and only, Sue Sylvester. "Where do you think you're going, Sandbags?"

I rolled me eyes and kept walking but she grabbed my arm. "Let go of me, Sue." She didn't let go. "Now!" She reluctantly let go.

"Wait! Really, where are you going? I thought you were going to coach the cheerios when I finally die. You could change the 'no plastic' rule and give each and everyone their own pair of sandbags. Just like yours, Boobs McGee." She said as she pointed to my boobs. Shit. I forgot. Whatever. I've made my decision. I could do whatever I want. She's not my coach anymore.

"I've changed my mind. I'm done with all your shit. I'm not a child anymore Sue so stop treating me like one. Yes, I have fake boobs. But that doesn't give you the right to judge me! I make my own decisions. You don't see me making fun of you" I spat fiercly in her direction. I started to turn aroun but stopped. "And by the way. I'm going to join the army. I am NOT going to wind up like you. I am NOT going to be some self-absorbed, bitchy cheerleading coach who makes fun of a kid for being who they are. I will absolutely NOT do that!"

Then I turned around and left her standing there wide-eyed and in awe. I walked out the doors of Mckinley without even a goodbye. I was hoping to at least say goodbye to Brittany but she's the one who didn't even bother to show up. I hopped and my car and drove home to pack my stuff.

When I got there and told my parents the news, my mom blew out in full hysterics. My dad nodded his head and gave me a proud look. I stayed with them until my mom calmed down and they walked me to the door.

"Be careful Mija. I love you so much." My mom said as she wiped away a few small tears. My dad turned to me and said, "I'm so proud of you Santana. I love you." I nodded and hugged them both. "Now go kick some ass." He exclaimed. I chuckled as I got in my car and drove away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Santana!" I yelled. My voice echoing through out the autotorium. "Santana! San, I'm sorry I was late. I was just so scared. I love you so much but you broke my heart. I want to be with you, not Sam. Please I'm so sorry!" I cried out through my tears, but there was nothing there except empty seats. I began to cry again when I hear footsteps."San!" I called out hopefully.

"Nope. Sorry Tweedledumb. It's just good old Sue Sylvester. I guess Boobs Magoo forgot to inform you of where she will be from now on."

I looked at Sue confused. Where did Santana go? Did she go to New York? If she did I would be so proud that she's finally following her dreams, but also sad by the fact that New York is like, 1,000,000,000 miles away from me.

"Did she got to New York?" I asked her as I bowed my head down embarresed by the fact that she didn't tell me. She told Sue but not even me. Her girlfr- best friend. Santana left. Without even a goodbye. The girl I loved just walked out the door. But it was probably my fault since I arrived an hour and a half later than I was supposed to.

"Nope. The army." Sue said sternly. The words hit me like a ton of bricks. The army? THE ARMY?! What if San gets hurt? Or worse what if she dies? This is all my fault. Sue seemed to notice that I was panicking and chuckled slightly. "Aw. Don't worry about her. She'll be fine. Plus, if she's shot at her sandbags will act as a cushion and take the blow."

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT! AREN'T YOU WORRIED THAT SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY GET HURT! OH WAIT I FORGOT, YOU'RE SUE SYLVESTER THE HEARTLESS MORON WHO COACHES A BUNCH OF HIGH SCHOOL CHEARLEADERS TO MAKE FUN OF THEM! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOES AROUND HATING EVERYONE FOR ACTING OR TALKING OR DRESSING A CERTAIN WAY BUT YOU KNOW WHAT!? IT'S CALLED BEING YOURSELF. YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOME TIME!"

And just like that I was out the door running to my car, balling my eyes out. I drove as fast as I could to Santana's house and sprinted to the door. I banged as hard as I could while still crying uncontrollably. Mrs. Lopez finally opened the door, her eye's red and puffy.

I looked at her desperately and she shook her head and looked down sadly. I continued to cry even harder and fell into her eyes, my limp body tightly wrapped in her own.

"I'm so sorry, Brittany. She's gone."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So how was it? Not very good I know. Anyways, I was wondering, should I continue? You decide. Please review or send me a PM to let me know. It means a lot!


End file.
